Wedded?
by danipayne
Summary: In which, 5 years after Alek left Deryn, he comes back only to find that she is to be wedded to another man. And within 2 weeks! Whatever is an Emperor to do? Disclaimer: I'm not Scott Westerfeld. Do you honestly think that I would be writing this if I were?
1. Chapter 1

"Goodbye Alek."

"Goodbye…Dylan."

The two friends looked at each other as Alek stepped off the Leviathan for the last time.

5 years later

A knock sounded at the door of the Sharp family, and Jaspert rushed to answer it. "Who might you be?" Jaspert asked the stranger with dark hair and green eyes.

"Emperor Aleksandar Ferdinand of Austria-Hungary," the stranger announced. "I'm here to see Miss Deryn Sharp."

"Sorry, she's not here now," Jaspert replied. "She will be back in a few minutes though. Would you like to wait?"

"Yes, thank you."

A few minutes later, a red-cheeked Deryn opened the door. Jaspert rushed up to greet her.

'Deryn!" he exclaimed. "How was your day with Lauren?"

"Oh, it was loads of fun. We went shopping, and I got at least 5 new dresses-"

"You hated it, didn't you?" Jaspert interrupted.

"Yes. Anyway, what's going on? You never greet me at the door."

"There's a visitor here to see you."

"Is it another suitor? Because, if it is, tell him-" she stopped short. "Alek," she said frostily. Deryn turned back to her brother. "Like I was saying, I don't want to see him."

"Why not?" a confused Jaspert asked. "He told me that you were friends on the Leviathan-"

"Just because we were friends 5 years ago, doesn't mean that we're friends anymore." And with that, she swept up the stairs.

'What's with her?" Alek asked.

"I'm sorry. She's been very frazzled, what with her wedding coming up and all-"

"Wedding?" Alek interrupted.

"She didn't tell you? Ah, well, I guess if you're not friends anymore, she would have no reason to tell you, right? Well, have a nice day, Mr. Ferdinand."

"That's not-" Alek started, as the door was slammed in his face. _'-my last name,' _he finished in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Welcome to Chapter 2. Just wanted to say thanks to Hija Del Enchanto, jibblitmuffins3675 and The Queen of Darkness and Evil for reviewing. You all made my day!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Scott Westerfeld. Duh.**

Alek walked around Deryn's hometown, feeling slightly lost. He didn't know what to do with himself. He had expected that he would be walking around with Deryn, catching up. Seeing as Alek wasn't paying attention to where he was going, he ran into a wall and fell down.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked. Alek looked up. There was a man with light brown hair and deep blue eyes, holding out his hand to help Alek up.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm Aleksandar, by the way, but you can call me Alek."

"Neil," the man answered. "Would you care to go for some coffee? I have about 30 minutes before I need to be somewhere."

"Yes, thank you," Alek replied.

The two walked down the street, and Neil asked Alek questions about where he was from and stuff like that. Pretty soon, though, the conversation turned to Neil.

"So, Neil," Alek began. "Where are you from?"

"I was born and raised here, in Glasglow."

"Ah. So then, I assume, you are familiar with the Sharp family?" Alek didn't want to say he had met Deryn, in case she hadn't told the people in her town what she was doing. "I met Jaspert while the Minotaur was in London."

"Yeah, I'm great friends with Jaspert. In fact, that's where I'll be going after this!"

Alek noticed the ring on Neil's hand. "Are you married, then?"

Neil looked down. "Married? No. I'm engaged."

"Ah, to whom?"

"Actually, funny that you mentioned them, I'm engaged to Deryn Sharp. I don't know if you met her, but she's Jaspert's younger sister."

Rage flooded Alek's vision, but he managed to sweep it aside for the time being. "Well, I really must be going," he said, shaking Neil's hand. "But it was very nice to meet you."

**Ooh. So you have now met the man who Deryn is marrying. And Alek is maaaaaaaaad. :(. Lol. I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this, so if anyone has any ideas, please tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey just wanted to say thanks to:**

**jibblitmuffins3675 **(again)

**Annie: Yeah, I can do that. Thanks for the idea!**

**TeamPiper**

**Thanks for reviewing! You really made my Monday (And I usually hate Mondays).**

**Wedded**

**Chapter 3 (right?)**

The doorbell at the Sharp family house rang for the second time that day. Deryn rushed to the door, calling, "It must be Neil! We were going out for dinner tonight!"

A handsome Neil stood at the door **(A/N: I kinda pictured him, like, Indian with dark skin and brown eyes and black hair. But IDK. However you pictured him is fine 2)**

"Neil!" Deryn cried, flinging his arms around him. Neil grinned and hugged her back.

"Are you ready for dinner?" Neil asked her.

"Of course! So, how was your day?" Deryn asked her fiancé.

"The most curious thing…I met a man named…oh, what was it? Alexander?"

"Aleksandar?" Deryn asked, a pit forming in the bottom of her stomach.

"Yes! He said he knew your brother."

"Oh, yes, Jaspert was telling me about him," Deryn answered vaguely.

"Did you know him from the Leviathan?"

"No, like he said, Jaspert met him."

They walked comfortably in silence until they got to the restaurant. Neil smiled as he led her to a table. "How was your day, Deryn?" he asked.

"Oh, I went shopping with Lauren, and-"

"You hated it, didn't you?"

"Obviously. You know, Jaspert asked me the same question. It's all very strange."

Neil chuckled. "Why did you agree to go with her, then?"

"Because she insisted that I needed new dresses for the honeymoon, and this, and that, and everything. She even got me a dress in the off-chance that I'll be invited to a farm-themed wedding."

'Farm-themed? Lauren is strange."

_Meanwhile…_

The doorbell rang for the third time that day. Jaspert sighed and went to answer the door. 'Alek? Again?" Jaspert asked.

"Yes. I was wondering…well…might I come in?"

"Of course," Jaspert answered, opening the door wider.

"Is this about Deryn? Because, honestly, I really like Neil and I would appreciate it if you didn't do anything stupid or rash at their wedding. I mean, I know that you were once in love with her but that doesn't change the fact that-"

"Jaspert! I'm not looking to crash your sister's wedding, I just wanted- Hold on. How did you know-not that I'm admitting-but, still, I-"

"Oh, come on. It was obvious. The way you looked at her. So, what _did_ you come here for?"

"I was just wondering what your sister would like as a wedding gift."

"Oh, well…I'll ask her. I'm not really sure. And you know, you can call her by her name, not just '_Your Sister'_.

"I know. Well, I'll be going then."

"Wait! Where are you staying? I need to know, so once I find out what she wants, I can tell you."

Alek jotted down an address on a piece of paper. I'll be here through the wedding, so now you know where to find me."


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Hey um just writing this while my sis is at dance….while waiting to do tap and pointe. Ah, my feet hurt already. But, enough about me. Let's talk about you! Is that from, like, a Dr. Seuss book or something? So yeah. Oh, has anyone seen 1D's new song/MV ****_Live While We're Young_****? In case it wasn't obv from my pen name, I am a huge Directioner. Wanna guess which boy I like best? Also, if you haven't read ****Tiger's Curse**** by Colleen Houck, go and read it. Now. Well, after you read this chapter. SO GOOD! Also (Wow, I sure am thinking of all these things to put in my uber long AN, aren't I? They usually aren't this long, so bear with me). Do you guys have a Pottermore account? I can't find anyone who has one besides my friend from camp. And he lives in TX! Ok, I will get on with the story now. Sorry.**

Alek stormed about his hotel room in a rage. _How dare she pretend that they weren't friends? They had been inseperable for two years on the Leviathan! And, oh, that Neil! How could she like him better than Alek? ARGH!_

"Sir?" a concerned voice asked from outside the room.

Drat. Alek must have been saying his thoughts out loud. "I'm fine, thank you," he called back.

Alek thought. _How could he get Deryn to realize that he truly loved her?_ A grin slowly spread itself across Alek's face as he came up with an idea to get her back.

_A few hours later_

The doorbell rang at the Sharp family household for the *gasp * first time that day. Jaspert walked to the door, seeing as Deryn was holed up in her room, probably drawing. "Alek? Yet again?" Jaspert asked, exasperated.

"Yes, I'm sorry." He stood there, waiting expectantly.

Jaspert sighed. "Alek, would you like to come in?"

"Yes, thank you for the very kind offer."

As Alek walked in, Jaspert asked, "So, what brings you here today?"

"I was wondering if I might see Deryn. You know, to congratulate her on her upcoming wedding and all."

"Oh. Well, she's up in her room. Up the stairs, last door on the right."

"Thanks."

**Ok. Any ideas of what Alek is gonna do? I have, like, a half-planned idea in my mind but I'm more than happy to receive any ideas. And I'll give you credit for them. I'm awesome, aren't I?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so hello. Here is the next chapter. Yay! Sorry it took me a while to update, I was really busy.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Scott Westerfeld. Whoop-de-doo.**

The next day, Alek walked to the coffe shop and (gasp) ran into Neil again.

"Alek!" Neil said pleasantly. "How've you been?"

"You stay away from her, you hear?" Alek said in a voice quivering with anger. His hands tightened into fists, and he took a step forward.

"From who?" Neil asked, seemingly confused.

"Deryn," Alek responded.

Neil's voice turned cold. "Look, mister, I don't know who you think you are, but I think it should be you staying away from my fiancée, if you know what's best for her."

"Deryn was in love with me before she was in love with you. I don't think you really know what's best for her."

Neil's eyes flashed with anger. "And you do? Look, I know, you're that crazy Austrian prince who was rescued by the Leviathan when Deryn was serving on it. But just because you spent a few years with her does not mean you know her better than I do. In fact, I wonder if you really knew her at all."

Alek's vision flooded red with anger, and he threw a punch at Neil's head.

"I don't think you want to be doing that," Neil chuckled as her dodged the punch.

"Oh, I think I do." And Alek punched Neil hard in the gut. Neil threw a flurry of punches, and the two continued fighting until a force wedged itself between them.

"Stop it!" a familiar voice cried.

Alek stopped, blinking blood and sweat out of his eyes. "Deryn?" he asked incredulously.

"No," Deryn responded, rolling her eyes. "Neil?" she asked, turning to him. "What's the meaning of this?"

"I'm sorry, Deryn," he said, dropping his head like a chastised schoolboy. Deryn sighed. She took Neil's arm.

"C'mon," she said. "Let's go home and get you cleaned up." As she started walking away, she planted a kiss on Neil's cheek, then turned around a shot a nasty glance over her shoulder.

Alek sighed. This was going to be a lot harder than he had thought.

**Sorry, it's kinda really short. I wrote this at about 11:30 last night.**

**Review? Please?**


End file.
